Episode 1231 (1st November 1972)
Plot Billy tells Lucille to stop being so cold with Sean. Det Insp Patterson investigates the burglary and interviews Rita and Benny about the routine of banking the money and who had the keys to the flat. Benny tells the police only £500 is missing. Franny Slater buys a new sports car and gives Freddie Slack £500 and Sharon Duffy £1,000 for their part in the robbery. He keeps £3,500 and tells Sharon he's going away for a while, warning her not to betray him. Alan has a hangover. Patterson interviews Lucille about any strangers she saw and asks Hilda if she touched the burglar alarm. Concepta and Sean organise a party and invite the residents. Norma hears about the robbery and suspects Jacko. Patterson asks Ray and Len if they ever let their key out of their possession. They deny doing so but Ray realises that he's in the frame. Elsie tells Concepta that Lucille will come round to Sean eventually. Benny tells Ray and Len that Patterson thinks the keys they and Rita had were used in the robbery. Norma tells Maggie her suspicions about Jacko. She tells her not to jump to conclusions. The party takes place in the Rovers' back room but Concepta leaves early as she has a headache. Ray rings The Flying Horse and discovers Sharon has quit. The party moves on to Benny's flat. Bet stays to clear up and Sean to help her. Alan tells Elsie he's seeing Jimmy Frazer again and asks her to join him. Ray tells Len about giving the key to Sharon. Furious, Len tells him they're going to tell the police first thing in the morning. On their own, Sean kisses a shocked Bet. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sharon Duffy - Susan Littler *Franny Slater - Michael Angelis *Sean Regan - Tony Doyle *Benny Lewis - Jeremy Young *Jacko Ford - Robert Keegan *Inspector Patterson - Tony Steedman Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *Corner Shop - Back room *Benny Lewis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *The scene of Franny Slater parting company with Sharon Duffy in his new sports car was shot on film at a location next to Irwell Street in Salford where the railway viaducts emerge from Salford central railway station. Since 1972 the site has mostly been overbuilt with Trinity Way, part of the inner Manchester ring road. The same location had been used two months' earlier for OB recording for Episode 1216 (11th September 1972) and Episode 1217 (13th September 1972). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who burgled Benny's flat? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,800,000 homes (10th place). Category:1972 episodes